What If - The poisonous couple
by Kitkat1690
Summary: A/U, Starting from Pre-Mansion, Chris went to the RPD to get interviewed by the infamous, S.T.A.R.S Captain, Albert Wesker. What if Chris followed Albert in his path of self-destruction, what would have been the outcome? CxW, Yaoi, Chapter 5 is now online! Woohoo! By the way, this starts pretty slow. /Break, I am on a break, I need ideas for this/
1. Thoughts of Partnership

A/N: Why, HELLO Readers! =)  
This is a fanfic I made while RP'ing with a good friend of mine. I lost it, she wanted to give up on it, but I liked the idea...SO I WROTE IT! YAY!  
I have not written a story in English since a VERY long time, so I red some fanfics to see how they inputted thought and speeches.  
This is amateur stuff, you know, for fun! I did try to make this as comprehensible as possible.  
My vocabulary is somewhat lacking =x! This A/U, starting from Before Mansion, I do not know if I will get to Africa, maybe...  
Depending on what kind of reviews I get, Positive or Negative, I might continue it, make a side story or drop it completely.  
Chris X Wesker, Indeed this is a Yaoi.

Anyways, R&R, if you want to leave tips; I'll be more then glad to read them. Oh and this is Officially my First Fic...HOOORRAYYY~!

Disclaimer: Resident evil Is not mine (Should be though!) but Capcom's. I'd love to own Wesker...as well as Piers... Hummm *Dreamy*

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day in Raccoon City, a stressed young brown haired man was running past the crowd. He was in a rush and it seemed that he would likely run over you, if you didn't move out of his way. _No No...NO I HAVE TO RUN FASTER_!

He ran, made a quick sharp turn and took a huge in-take of air inside his burning lungs. He saw people in line and got his bum in it too. _At least I won't be late._

He was heading towards the Raccoon City Police department for an interview with the S.T.A.R.S Captain, Albert Wesker. The bus arrived 1 minute after he got there, he was lucky to not have missed it. After a short bus ride, the brunet stepped out the vehicle to see the front gates of the RPD.

He looked around nervously and stared at his watch... _I got 5 minutes to get there, I should have woken up earlier,_ he was disappointed at himself for not being there in time. He walked passed the gates rapidly, intent to not lose anymore precious time. Chris opened the RPD's main entrance and went through the RPD's door. In front of him was the receptionist desk, where a pretty brunette sat, chatting with a blonde man; barely older than him, maybe 4 or 5 years.

Chris shyly went to the receptionist's desk and waited for her to acknowledge him. "Hello there! Is there anything I could do to help you, sir?"  
Chris replied in a rushed voice, "Yea.. hum... sorry to bother you, but would you kindly tell me how to reach the S.T.A.R.S Office, I need to meet Mister Albert Wesker." The blonde man looked at him.

"Oh, I know how to get there, I am part of the S.T.A.R.S too." Chris looked at the man and gleefully smiles, "Would be great, thank you very much, Sir."  
"No problem, see you soon, Jennifer." The receptionist smiled sadly seeing him leaving with Chris.

The brunet followed his senior into a corridor that lead to stairs that stopped at the second floor, Chris was trying to hide his nervousness, but he couldn't stop thinking. _I AM SO LATE... And I heard the S.T.A.R.S captain was an asshole...hah man...this sucks._ He was so lost in his train of thought that when they arrived in front a door that the blond man opened, it lead to an office in which Chris entered without noticing the little identification plate on which was written a name.

He then felt the door being closed. _Wait...an office...oh...SHIT, _he couldn't stop himself from face-palming linking the office to the blond man..._for sure, he's Albert Wesker._

Captain Wesker wasn't impressed, he made his way to his chair and sat down."Sit" he said roughly and commandingly which Chris did and fast, not wanting to make any more bad impressions."You are 15 Minutes late, can you explain why, Christopher Redfield?" He was firm while speaking, making Chris jump. "I am very sorry, my car is in the garage, getting fixed and my...hum...alarm clock didn't wake me up, I recently moved in a new apartment, I had to unpack. Once again, I am sorry for this mishap" Chris apologized.

"You were recommended by Barry Burton was it...? " Wesker took a folder with a file in it, he took a glimpse and glanced at Chris for a split second before giving the report his full attention.

"So, mister Redfield, you were in the air force?" Chris nodded quickly in response. "You are skilled pilot and a great marksman but you were removed from the air force because...you lack... "He paused and stared right at Chris and narrowed his eyes behind is shades "discipline?" Chris grimaced at what Wesker just said, _Arg, annoying. _

"With all due respect sir, I am more than capable to be on this team, I have all the requirement needed, and I don't believe I have a 'disciplinary' problem. I won't disobey, if you know what you are doing, but if I don't see something eye-to-eye, we might have a problem, but I just KNOW you are a capable man, sir" Chris commented, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

It was as If he knew something the captain didn't, Wesker narrowed his eyes, again. _How dare he speak to me in such a tone, hum, he seems capable...but can I really take in someone who might endanger the team? _He thought for a moment as he placed his shades back into place.

"Alright then, I want you here 8 AM SHARP, here is your uniform and your gun" Wesker opened a drawer where he picked up the items to give them to the younger man, who took them rapidly, turning his heels "All right, sweet heart, I'll be here at 8 O CLOCK sharp, good evening..." Chris got up from the chair, carrying his new belongings, opened the door, got out the office and left the RPD. Wesker look at the chair dumbfound, "I swear...guys like him...are too much work ". The captain proceeded to finish completing some documents before going home.

* * *

" AH! FUCK MY LIFE "Chris yelled. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME, I am so going to be LATE! _Chris zoomed out the apartment at top speed, running again to take the bus. W_hy car, why aren't you ready yet!_ He silently cursed making it to the bus station before the bus had pass.

He let out a frustrated sigh when the bus came in view, it was full but he had no choice, he had to take it. _Why am I so unlucky? The bus is so full...humm...soft_. A woman was being squeezed between him and another person behind her. _Well...I might be late...but I am feeling a pair of boobs on my back, I think I am already calmed down._ Chris smiled at the wonderful feeling while Albert was slightly annoyed, everyone was there...aside...  
"Christopher..." He said the name in a barely audible manner. It was still 10 minutes before 8 AM but...aren't your employees supposed to get at work at LEAST 15 minutes earlier.

After some long minutes, suddenly, the office door opened showing an exerted Christopher Redfield. "How was the run, Christopher?" Wesker peeked at his watch, _10 minutes late. _He narrowed his eyes, "Everyone, we are moving out." He glared at Chris hard enough to make Chris quiver in fear, making him bite his lower lip. "You, Redfield, I must speak with you." Everyone got up and left. Barry eyed Chris mouthing 'Idiot' before getting out the S.T.A.R.S office.

"Mister Redfield, you were 10 minutes late, so I'm going to have to punish you." Chris stared at his captain. A_sshole, _Wesker continued, "While the team will be taking care of a hostage situation, YOU will make the report, understood?" The brunet rolled his eyes,"fine." Chris made his way to his desk and opened his computer while Wesker left to meet up with the team outside. _As if I am staying here, I am so sneaking out. _Chris got up, went to get his gear and suited up when suddenly someone crept inside the office. " Where do you think you are going, Christopher?" Chris was surprised and jumped a little.

"I was just trying out my gear sir, you know, just trying to start the report later..." Chris laughed a bit and was trying to not be too suspicious. " Do you think I am stupid Christopher? It's obvious you were going to try and sneak out. Chris gulped, "Sir, I swear I was not going to-" He was cut mid sentence. "You are coming with me Christopher, let's go!" He urged the brunet towards the office's door. _'I can't even leave him alone, I swear..._

The two joined the team and left off for their mission. It was at the Raccoon mall, some thieves were trying to steal a computer store. They had their hands on a hostage and S.T.A.R.S had to try to negotiate to get the hostage back.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the scene, they went to the store to find only one of the thieves with the hostage. "Everyone disperse, find the other thieves, I can handle this man on my own."

The team dispersed aside, Chris, who stayed right next to Wesker. "What do you think you are doing Christopher?"  
"I am staying near you. You can't tell me you can handle a man with a hostage alone?" Chris replied "Of course I can, but if you want to assist me, I won't stop you." They stopped arguing at that and Chris charged towards the man. Chris was disarming him and a shot came out. The hostage was free and ran off, in panic, to safety. Chris was now cuffing the thief he then turned his back to see, in horror, his boss lying on the floor.

He ran to Wesker's side, feeling his neck to see if there was a pulse, which he found, but it was terribly faint. _Fuck, is he breathing?_ He brought his fingers near his mouth and felt nothing, _Shit shit shit! _"Someone, call an ambulance, NOW!" An employee, who was outside the store, came in the shop to dial 911 while Chris had to do CPR on his boss. _How did this go, count to 3, open mouth, then blow air in it, then restart the procedure..OK, got it!_

The brunet proceeded giving the blond man CPR, after 2-3 minute, his captain came back to his senses, he coughed blood... "Arrgg..." He was gasping for air, his breaths were ragged.

"Boss, are you -" Wesker immediately interrupted him, "How his the team and the civilians?"  
"They are fine, sir." Chris stared at his boss worried. _Damn why is he thinking of us, he's the one injured. _"Good that is all that matters...uurk." Wesker's coughed more blood. "Sir, please shut up and conserve your energy, we called an ambulance, it should be here soon."

Chris was already hearing the siren blaring outside. "See, they are here, sir! Please hang on." Paramedics rushed in the store where Wesker and Chris were, they had brought an stretcher, Chris helped them set Wesker on it and saw them leave for the hospital in a hurry. Chris felt dreadful. Because of him and his disobedience, his captain was shot. He went to the hospital with everyone else to get his status. Rebecca, who was the team medic, went to go see the doctors who were treating their captain.

After 10 minutes, she came back to the team to explain that Wesker needed extensive care and wouldn't get out of the hospital before four to five days. Barry went to Chris and asked him if he was OK after hearing from Rebecca and he simply nodded. "Chris, what happened, happened. It's in the past. Now... you need to reflect on what you did wrong for this accident to happen and find a solution... Anyways, I'll see you at work, take care." Everyone was now leaving aside, Chris, who stayed in the hospital alone.

* * *

2 hours later, a nurse went to see Chris to inform him that Wesker had, now, is own room.

So he went into Wesker's room to see his boss, who came back from extensive care. The young man brought a chair, which was in a corner of the room, near wesker's bed and he noticed his captain's glasses were laying on the side table.

_I am so sorry boss...I never thought I could actually, hurt you like that, I was so irresponsible. _Chris narrowed his eyes to finally close them and sighed while bringing his right hand on one of Wesker's hand, feeling them. _Soft_... Chris flushed a bright red color.

_What the hell...is wrong with me?! H_e shook his head in attempt to change ideas. _I have to make up for this, I can't leave him alone. I am going to take responsibility; I will make myself available, after work, to help him with anything and everything he has difficulty to accomplish._ He made his resolve and fell asleep there, his head lying on the border of the bed, where Wesker laid.

* * *

After some hours, the hand under Redfield's moved a bit, awaking him up. "Boss?" Chris spoke softly as he was checking his watch: 4H30 A.M.

Wesker was waking up from his slumber. His eyes were twitching, he opened them a little to blink then he opened them completely. "Christopher? What are you doing here?" His voice was rasp and crackling as if his throat was dry.

"I stayed here, I am responsible for what happened to you, I am terrible sor-" Wesker stopped him right in his tracks by cutting him, like he always does. "It's alright, it's in the past now, at least now you learned your lesson." Wesker concluded as he brought his hands to his eyes to rub them.

"Still, I will take responsibility for this; I will come every day after my shifts to help you, in any ways possible. Also, I promise to never disobey, any, of your orders, sir." Chris stared deeply into his boss's grey-blue eyes_, It's the first time I see them, his eyes, they are ...beautiful._

Christopher's eyes went wide and he blushed a little. He turned his face away from his boss' face so that he wouldn't see his embarrassed expression.  
Wesker rose one of his eyebrows, W_as he...blushing? Oh...Christopher... _The captain smirked, he knew what to do. _I am very good looking; many of my females_' _cohorts talk about me. How they would like to have me as a partner, even my men have admiration towards me...but you Chris...I feel this could become so much more...to have someone this loyal...would have its benefits..._

"Hey, Christopher...I... am a bit thirsty. Could you get me some water?" Wesker asked in a barely audible tone. Chris turned around to see is boss messaging his throat. "Oh, of course, one moment please." Chris got up from his chair, marched towards the door and while walking, he remembered the location of a vending machine.

Wesker was waiting and let himself drift in his thought, _He must feel...a lot for me...I want him as a partner...He'll be loyal... if he fell for me, it would make his partnership even more enjoyable and practical. _Footsteps outside his room brought him back from his thoughts _Already here...good. I can...make him...mine,_ Wesker smiled at his idea. Chris was making his way back with a bottle of water; he had to make a detour to the cafeteria to get a cup.

Arriving at the captain's room, he went directly at Wesker's side. He uncapped the bottle, poured some of liquid inside the cup, filling it. Wesker spoke in his cracking voice, "I don't have enough strength to pick the cup, could you bring it to my mouth, please?" Chris stared at his boss, mind blown, _I...I...I have to bring the cup to his mouth...why does this... happen to me...this is already awkward, at it is!? _Chris' though seem to reflect on his face, since the captain made an effort to take the cup from his younger subordinate's hand...and almost dropped it. Thanks to Chris' reflex, there were no incidents.

"It's okay. I understand, please just relax, I'll help you drink from the cup" Chris smiled at his boss, who made an effort to take the cup with his own strength. _He doesn't gives up, he's more than fit to be my captain._

He gently brought the cup to Wesker's mouth, tilting it a little so that the water could glide into his mouth. Letting some of the excess water drip from his mouth, slowly trickling down his chin, which made Chris blush a little. Wesker had closed his eyes to enjoy the clear, chilly liquid that was flowing through is throat. When he re-opened his eyes, he saw Chris faint glow on his face.

Wesker felt genuinely happy at Chris' reaction, "Thank you, Christopher." Wesker smiled softly has the sun's ray where brushing his pale face, giving him a reddish-golden hue making his face seemed like it was glowing. Chris help but to hold his breath at how his boss was the epitome of beauty, it seemed so unreal.

_He's...so beautiful..._ Chris was at loss of words to describe how wonderful his captain looked with all this scenery and snapped out of his trance when he heard his boss speak. "Chris, its 6 AM, you should be heading towards the RPD..." Chris felt a pang in his heart. "Yea, I should. Well boss, take care, I'll see this after noon." He stared at his boss, smiled then started walking towards the door, closing it as he left, leaving the captain to his though.

_..I really want him...Christopher...you will...be mine...mine to love...mine to own..._ Wesker smiled to himself at that though and closed his eyes to try and fall back to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is it for now, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Honestly, I did Re-edit it many times due to corrupted files, weird sounding sentences, repetitive words...bah!  
Actually Chapter 2 and 3 are already made but I'll wait a little before posting them.  
By the way... I Seem to have an Obsession with the ... (Ellipsis), is that good?

Don't forget to R&R please ;)! Tell me my Strenght and weakness', I need to know. This is good practice.

Thank you for reading my story!


	2. Getting To Know You

A/N: welcome back to this little story. I feel retarded, my imagination sucks.  
So if you have some ideas, you can give me some, I'd be glad to find a way to put it in this fic,  
I mean... WEIRD SITUATIONS between those two love birds.  
Once again, I did try hard to make it as understandable as I could. Have a nice read!

Update: I got a bad review because of a sentence.  
This sentence actually: "_Art is nothing more than a hobby. Why would it be useful? He sneered at how stupid the thought was _"  
It was said by Wesker, not me...whatevah~!

RantYou find it insulting? GREAT, because that is how Wesker is in my book. He may like Classical music but he doesn't like Visual art.  
Sorry if you don't like it. It is MY story, you can give me suggestions but you will not tell me: I stopped reading it after that sentence, HOW INSULTING!?.  
I say you didn't want to give the story a chance. /Rant  
By the way, I was taking art classes in college. I never said I didn't like it, in fact I love it. But it wasn't my road so I quit it.  
But I guess I mentioned it in Chapter three. Forgive me for this, but I felt compelled to give my two cent on this matter.

Disclaimer: I dot not own Resident evil.

* * *

Four days quickly passed by and Chris went to his car. He quickly drove to the Raccoon City Hospital where Wesker was residing for the past few days. Getting out his car, he darted into the hospital and marched towards Wesker's room. As soon as he arrived in front of the captain's room, he knocked and entered when he heard from a familiar voice, "come in."

"I have arrived boss, how are you feeling?" Chris asked while walking casually towards his captain, who smiled at him while turning his body to face him. Reaching the edge of the bed, the still wounded captain got up and walked towards Chris, but he then suddenly lost his balance and tripped, emitting a cute sound. The young man had excellent reflexes since he caught Wesker just in time, holding him tightly against him. "You have to be a bit more careful, Sir."_ Did the boss seriously let out an "eeekkk"...Damn.__.__.that was cute...Chris bit his lower lip, hoping his boss hadn't seen him._

_I didn't really let a sound get out my mouth...did I? The man was embarrassed; and Wesker sensed concern in Chris's voice which made his heart skip a beat. __W__hat...what is this feeling I just felt...Albert was impressed by the fact that Chris was slowly growing on him. Something no one was actually able to do too easily, of course._

Then a nurse came in, after hearing "eeekkk" and asked if everything was okay. Both men nodded quickly. Chris, who was really close to Wesker, blushed a little bit. He helped his boss sit on a nearby chair and then he left the room, leaning on the wall near the door while waiting outside. He stayed nearby so he could hear what the nurse was going to talk about with his captain. The brunet became somewhat protective towards his boss and wanted to keep an eye on him. The nurse was telling his captain that she would like to pass some general tests before releasing him as a precaution.

After five minutes or so, the nurse said, "You are still recovering from your wound, but your energy levels are looking very good. Do understand that after four days of inactivity, your muscles will be stiff." She looked towards the door and spotted Chris and smirked at him. "Since you have a friend here, please ask for his assistance to move you around at least for an hour or two or until you feel like you have enough strength to walk by yourself."

The nurse winked and gave Wesker a satisfied grin and finished her speech. "Mister Albert Wesker, you have the hospital's permission to leave. Take good care of yourself." She then left the room and upon seeing Chris, she gave him a kind smile and then went to her next destination.

Chris was clearly unnerved and jumpy. _Why did she smile like that? That smile...it almost feels like she saw something between...Me and...Oh my god...Wesker!?_

Then he recalled the events that happened four days prior. Ever since that day, when the sun rays licked Wesker's beautiful and angelical face, Chris felt like his heart was beating way too fast. After his daily shift, he would pass by the hospital to assist Wesker in any way possible.

At times it would be awkward and he would feel uneasy because he would be too aware of his boss's beauty and he was having a hard time coping. He would stare at his boss unconsciously which made Wesker ask if he had something on his face or he would be told that it was rude to stare. Whenever he was near his captain, he would blush and feel his heart rate skyrocket itself throughout the roof.

Chris didn't do anything special while assisting Wesker. He helped Wesker by feeding him, making sure he had enough fluids, and he would fetch things for him. Chris also brought him random stuff like hair gel, a comb, a toothbrush and his reports from work. Of course he gave Chris cash to buy the grooming articles and anything else he needed. While being there for those three days, they chatted about pretty much anything and they somehow became closer, not really friends, but more than just acquaintances.

_This is too weird; I don't understand what is happening to me. Wesker makes me too self-conscious! Four days ago I was enjoying a pair of boobs that were squashed on my back, what is it that made this change? Do I like him? But.__.__.but.__..__He's my BOSS! Snap out of it Young man! I mean…THIS IS SO CONFUSING! Chris was trying to make sense of all the feelings and thoughts that were floating in his mind. He tried to organize them, but it was no easy feat. He had feelings like admiration and care that were there, but some of the other feelings he had, such as attraction, he couldn't put his finger on them._

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Wesker got really close and was now right next him._ Hmm...I wonder, he hasn't stopped being in thought lately. The boy must be confused about something__.__ Do I really affect him so? I also thought he was the alpha macho type, but he seems to be a thinker. Well, no point standing here all day. I am hungry and I want to leave. Wesker dismissed his thoughts for a while._

He was inwardly laughing at the prank he was going to pull on Chris. "Chris!" Chris let out a loud yell in response and Wesker laughed at his subordinate's jump. "Good grief boss, that isn't funny!" Chris let out a sigh and stared at his captain, trying to be angry but couldn't. The captain seemed so happy, he just grinned in disbelief. "Are you going to be okay? Do you need support to walk?" He observed his boss, who was still staggering a little bit as he placed his shades back into place.

_Maybe I should let him be independent? But then again, he did almost trip ten minutes ago; I don't want him to hurt himself. Why should I wait for a reply? Chris didn't wait for a reply; he just couldn't bear seeing his captain get hurt. Chris wanted to prevent that from ever happening again. __If I have to die for this man, I will gladly give my own life. _

The younger S.T.A.R.S. member took one of Wesker's arms and wrapped it around his neck, letting the blond man's arm hang on his broad shoulder and brought one of his own arms around Wesker's waist, moving him closer. Their bodies touched, making both men lightly blush._ Geez, this is kind of embarrassing, being so close to a man. Chris is also feeling the same, but I have to say, the little pink that went across his face is very cute._

* * *

They walked slowly, making it outside the hospital and finding their way to Christopher's car. Once there, Chris unlocked the passenger door and opened it. Then he helped Wesker sit in the seat. The older man was closing his door while Chris was approaching the driver's door. He swiftly got inside his car and took a peek at his leader. "So, where are we headed, Captain?" Chris spoke, worry crept into his youthful face as he turned his head toward Wesker, who was clutching his bullet wound. "Boss, are you okay?" Chris asked concerned.

"I am fine Christopher; the pain will subside in a little while. How about we go eat something? I am actually quite famished." Wesker rubbed the wound lightly, trying to calm the sensible spot that ached.

Chris watched him in silence. _Maybe, he should stay here a little more, but he did want to leave, yet he seems to be in a lot of pain. The brunet inwardly thought of the best solution for his captain when he noticed he was being spied upon. "Christopher, what's wrong?" Wesker asked as he stared at him, one brow arched._

Chris shook his head and responded, "I am fine, Sir!" Chris smiled and started his car to start driving out the hospital's grounds. He didn't like them so much since it reminded of his parents who died when he was younger. _I wonder how Claire is doing. She was in college or was it university?_

Wesker was curious to know what was on the brunet's mind. "What are you thinking about?" he casually asked. Chris turned his face to look at the man sitting beside him and said, "I was just wondering about my sister." Wesker blinked his eyes, his interest piqued. "You have a sibling? What's her name?" the captain asked.

Chris stared back to road ahead of him, making his way to Raccoon's downtown district. "Her name is Claire. She's a bright girl and she is in university or...college...I don't remember. But she's studying and that what counts. She's away from Raccoon city though. Also, she is into art and literature. When we see one another, she has fun giving me Art-101 crash courses since she feels that kind of knowledge will end up being handy," Chris stated.

Wesker wondered what he meant. "Is it really useful knowledge, knowing what colors represent?" Wesker did not have a high opinion of taking such classes. _ Art is nothing more than a hobby. Why would it be useful? He sneered at how stupid the thought was, but the girl seemed amusing. __I'd like to meet her._

"I still am a bit confused since I don't always understand what she means. One day, she explained it to me. She said that colors can tell a lot about people, lifestyle, types of thought, etc. You can tell and transmit so many things to others by mixing some hues. I don't remember the rest. Anyway, she loves being creative. She is caring, loyal, and smart. My little sister is like my little angel, she's perfect." Chris smiled and carried on, "but don't let her looks and attitude deceive you, she is quite rebellious, a lot worse than me," Chris finished off.

"Worse than you? You are jesting, right!? She seems interesting and I would love to be acquainted with her," Wesker commented. "We are almost at the restaurant, turn right on Pins Street, then at Harley avenue, turn right again and we will be there." Skillfully directing Chris to the restaurant, they were going to enter an underground parking lot of a large building.

The valet saw Wesker and smiled, "Mister Wesker, it has been weeks! Please go through, Sirs." He got out of the way and the impressed Chris drove in and parked.

* * *

Chris opened his door, stepped out of his car and went to the passenger's door. The captain opened it and Chris gave Wesker a hand, helping him getting up and supported him until they arrived at an elevator. They stepped inside it, then Wesker pressed on the 3rd button.

As the doors were closing, Wesker leaned against Chris, who was blushing at the sudden weight he was feeling on him. _He must be really tired, until now I was supporting him. After three minutes they heard a chime sound. He got back on his feet and directed Chris, who was still supporting him, towards his booth. Chris was in awe. __The man must be loaded! I might as well let myself be spoiled. I never took an elevator to get a table. Wow! _

_The head waiter of the V.I.P. booths immediately spotted them and said, "Ah Sir Wesker! It has been ages since you were here. Your booth is ready as always for you." Wesker was delighted and said, "Thank you. I'll be headed there then."_

After three minutes of elevator ride and a tiny stroll, they made it to the closed booth. As they entered the booth, the waiter came in four minutes after and asked, "The usual?" He asked looking at Wesker. "Yes, the usual." The blond replied, smiling while looking at Chris. _Well, he seems happy to be here. My task seems to be a lot easier than I thought._

Both men sat down and the waiter left, closing the door to the booth to give them privacy. "How come you have so much cash, captain? Can't only be the R.P.D.?" Chris couldn't stop himself from asking him. _Curiosity__ killed the cat. Oh well. The young man shrugged the thought off._

The light haired man answered without hesitating, "Well, I come from a wealthy clan, the Wesker Clan, and I guess the city pays me well. I do a little more than just being the S.T.A.R.S. captain." Chris made a sound with his mouth indicating he understood. _Well I can't hate him now. Even if he was an asshole at first, he's paying for good food! I hope he gets steak! Four days ago we were always up at each other's throat and now here I am, eating lunch with him._

Wesker observed him, smiling as he announced what they were going to eat. "I hope you like meat Christopher?" Chris stared back at him and he smirked. "What kind of meat are we talking about?" he asked while licking his lips. "Oh, and I do love steak sir," he replied, giving him a boyish grin.

Wesker felt something. His mid-section reacted when he saw that pink tongue._He's doing this to provoke me. Wesker smirked at Chris's action. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal the waiter. He came in and brought two plates composed of a rib steak, a salad, and potatoes. He set the plates in front of both men, gave a low bow, and re-exited the booth._

Chris was now biting his lower lip as his eyes went wide as they were feasting on the meal. _O__hhhh YEA! Rib steak, best meal a man can have. "Hey Chris, you are drooling!" Chris snapped out of his trance and his eyes were like saucers. "I am not drooling!" Chris replied._

Wesker observed the panicked Chris, who seemed very pleased with his choice of food as he was examining the corners of his mouth. He checked to see if there was indeed drool on the corner of his lips. _Hehe, Chris is so cute worrying like that. "Well, enjoy your meal Christopher." As he spoke, he smiled and started eating. __M__y god, this is good! I am so happy I don't have to eat any more of that crap the hospital gave me. _

Chris just replied with a quick "thank you" and started cutting the pieces of meat. He delicately brought the fork into his watering mouth and thought, _oh...sweet Lord...this is GOOD! He closed his eyes, letting the flavors fill his mouth and purred at how wonderful it tasted._

Wesker was studying him, noting the way he was eating and how he looked with his eyes closed. He felt goose bumps and gulped at that little sound he just released. _Chris...purred. "Is the steak to your liking, Christopher?" Wesker asked as he saw the brunet's reaction to the taste while rearranging his shades. "The steak is great and please call me Chris." Chris was now taking some Cesar salad in his mouth, enjoying the taste of the perfect mix of legumes, salad dressing, bacon pieces and cheese._

Wesker smiled and replied, "Well, I appreciate that you have fine taste for food Chris and by the way, please call me 'Wesker'." Chris' eyes went wide, _what? It's like if I were, suddenly, his friend, but he's my superior..._

"But you are my Bos-" Chris was cut by Wesker's deep glance. "You did more than enough. I am quite touched by the fact you stayed by my side and the least I can do is to let you calling me by my last name."

Chris stared at him amazed by the fact he was now his boss' equal, "Okay then...Wes...ker..." He blushed saying his name and looked at the side, embarrassed, he felt he was suddenly too close to him.

Wesker wanted to know more about his future partner in crime. "Tell me Christopher, What is your favorite color?" Chris looked at him with a quizzical expression. "My favorite color...hmm...I guess its blue. How about yours Wesker?" Chris replied quickly. _What a random question to ask._

"Oh, the color of my eyes, I see." Chris suddenly remembered that fateful day at the hospital when he saw him and his blue eyes being illuminated by the rising sun. "Yea... Wesker..." Chris thought his stomach had butterflies in it. It felt weird, but not an in bad way.

The young man felt his cheek burn and Wesker smirked at the sight. "I do love black although it's not really a color. I guess it would be dark red then."

Chris looked down his dish and restarted eating slowly, deep in thought. _Black and dark red... Black is the color that represents power, elegance, formality, death, evil, and mystery while dark red is known for its alliance to vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath...Wow, it builds quite a character...so I have to be wary of him? Could he hide something from me? Oh Chris suck it up, you are thinking about your boss now, colors are colors! I guess I might be over thinking things-_

"Christopher?" His thoughts were interrupted by Wesker's voice. "Are you okay Chris?" The captain seemed to notice his deep gaze and wondered about what had Chris thinking. _Was he thinking about something? I wonder what it was? He doesn't stop thinking, does he?_

Chris felt his face getting hot again and shook his head left and right furiously. "Oh, I am fine sir, you know even idiots like me think once in a while", he smiled sheepishly.

"I have seen people who are worse. I do not think you are an idiot. You did realize your mistake when you had to and you even made up for it. I am happy to have found someone like you for the team." Wesker retorted making the brunet flush brightly while looking at the table. "At least you are capable of thinking. I thought I was going to have hell with you on the team, but if getting that bullet made you realize something, I am happy I took it." Chris brought his eyes to the same eye level has his leader and gulped.

"Thank you. I am happy that you have acknowledged me as a suitable S.T.A.R.S. member," Chris grinned and continued eating.

As the hour passed by, they talked about many subjects and topics. Finally, both men finished eating and left the booth. Wesker paid the bill and left a sizable tip for the waiter. They made their way back to the car, the brunet still supporting his boss. Entering the car, they buckled up and Chris said, "we are now heading to your place Wesker. Lead the way," Christopher said and smiled while side glancing his boss.

Wesker started telling him the way to get to his place. _Chris, my plans now include you. I just hope you will be up to the task. I trust you now__.__ You stayed by my side so long and I now know you care for me. I just need to play my cards right. I also hope I won't have to force your hand. I am deeply involved with you; my 'soon-to-be-a-monster' heart is in love with you._

* * *

A/N: Well, finally! that is done, SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE~!  
And special thank you to those who reviewed on my first chapter, checking them, made me happy!  
Also a big thank you to Morriganna for beta reading this =)!

Thank you for reading this, please do review, I need tips, help me! Until next time, take care xD!


	3. Please Come With Me!

A/N: seemed like people didn't like my filler.  
Well I just did it to make some links and I was in an art class,  
felt like it would be fun to put in.  
Anyways, I get it! Here you go a fresh serving of YAOI LEMON!  
Oh and the title, the pun was intended x)!

I hope you will enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

Albert directed Chris to a luxurious building and Chris drove into another underground parking lot. He parked the car near the elevator, got out, and went to the passenger's door. Wesker was already getting out of the vehicle.

"Already found a bit of your strength I see?" Chris said smiling as he walked towards Wesker. "I am not that weak. The nurse did I say I recovered most of my energy," he retorted smugly.

Chris grabbed onto him as he closed the door with his foot and proceeded towards the elevator. In the elevator, Wesker pressed the eleven button; indicating the eleventh floor.

Wesker then leaned on the wall and heavily breathed out. Chris asked, "Are you okay, Wesker? You look worn out?" Chris was leaning on the opposite wall, checking his boss out, seemingly worried. _Maybe the captain might have left the hospital a bit too early. _

Wesker read Chris's face like it was an open book. "Don't worry, I am a little bit tired, but I am okay. You are here to help me, right?" Wesker smiled at how much Chris actually cared for him. _He has to stop worrying so much. He will get wrinkles before I do._

Chris smiled back and the door opened. He quickly went to his captain and securely attached Wesker to himself. Then they got out of the elevator and Wesker guided him to his condo.

When they arrived in front of the blond man's door, Chris inwardly laughed at the number._ 666, I guess I am at the devil's door._ Wesker opened the door to let them inside. Once inside, Chris closed the door while Wesker leaned on the wall next to the door.

The brunet's eyes went wide seeing such a classy place. There was a high ceiling; the floor was made of black tiles that glinted, big windows that showed a wonderful view of a part of the city, a black piano was in the right corner of the room, and a black leather sofa with red cushions. _This place is gorgeous. This must be what it feels like to have cash. I am kind of envious now._

Chris never steeped in a room that screamed luxury like Wesker's did. _Chris is impressed; I'd even go as far as to say that he wished for this kind of lifestyle. _"Like what you see, Chris?" Wesker moved himself off the wall he had been leaning on and walked until he was right behind the younger man who was thinking.

Chris felt Goosebumps when he felt Wesker behind him and heard his voice talking softly into his ear from behind his back. "Do you play the piano Wesker?" He asked, trying in vain to calm his nerves. _The man is so alluring, and damn it heart, please stop beating so fast._

Wesker took off his shades and slipped them into chest pocket. "Actually, I do. I did start playing when I was seven years old." He smiled at Chris and stared deeply in his blue eyes. Chris blinked a bit, he didn't know why but his body was getting hot. Chris felt as if his soul was being sucked out of his body. _Stop Wesker! Please stop looking into my eyes like that…oh my God… _

Redfield tried to speak but his mouth was dry and he was gulping painfully as if his throat was full of hot sand. _My body feels weird. I never, ever felt like this towards a man... I just...want him... _Chris faked a cough, broke the eye contact and moved towards the leather sofa. He took a seat on it. ''I seem to have gotten a hold of a bit of your character." Chris smiled shyly, trying to keep control of his body. "Have you now, do tell." Wesker was interested by what the brunet understood of him and sat right next to him. _He's trying to buy time, but I already detect his unsteadiness; his cute blush. He takes quick glimpses at me, he gulps and he lightly trembles. He wants me!  
_

"Judging by the colors I am seeing in your room, you seem to be a methodological man. You are organized; you plan things to run smoothly. You are powerful, you have many contacts or means to have anything you want and you are secretive; you don't tell everything about yourself. You are determined, have a longing for more power, and you are courageous. It's all I can determine for now about you," Chris concluded. _I need to leave. The man is injured and I can't just jump on him. _The brunet was considering getting up, but waited until Wesker said something.

Wesker was astonished at the remarks by the younger man. "Colors can say that much about you? That is quite impressive." He then brought his right hand on Chris's left leg, which in result made him blush. Chris was caught by surprise by Wesker's action. "Wesker, what -"

Wesker brought one of his index fingers to Chris mouth to silence him. "Chris, do you plan to do anything this afternoon?" Wesker asked. Chris observed his boss and shakily smiled, "No, I didn't plan anything for today, why?" Chris asked nervously.

"How about a day off tomorrow? I'd like to spend some time with you," Wesker replied. Chris was taken aback by this. "Why do you need me here? How can I help you?"Chris asked his captain. Wesker went straight to the point and replied, "I need a partner, someone I can trust and who will forever be by my side? I know you are loyal and are trustworthy. I need you...I..."He leaned closer to his ear, "I want you..."

Chris didn't know what to do. He was in shock, but his body desperately wanted Wesker right now. He felt himself go hard, then closed his eyes shut, trying to suppress his tingling senses._ Oh fuck, I need to stay under control…fuck fuck fuck..._

Chris spoke in a trembling, barely audible voice, "Sorry, Wesker...I...need...to leave..." He quickly got up and started rapidly marching towards the door, but Wesker ran to the door and blocked his way. "Chris, please stay with me?" Wesker asked. Chris let go of a shaky breath, eyes widening as if he had seen prey and Christopher's mind snapped. He quickly went to Wesker, who didn't have any time to react. The brunet grabbed him and rammed his body on the wall next the door frame.

Chris brought his lips to Wesker's ear and said, "You brought this upon yourself captain." Chris kissed Wesker deeply, pushing himself onto him. Their thighs lightly pressed against each other's cocks. Their tongues wrestled and Chris rubbed Wesker's groin with his knee. Wesker broke the kiss to let out a low and sexy moan. Chris moved his face to find his ear and he lightly started to bite it. He let go of the ear and started tracing from his ear to his trapezius with his tongue, leaving a thick trail of saliva. Wesker couldn't stop himself from groaning, "Oh…Chris..." He was cupping the back of his head, feeling himself getting tense from the ministrations.

Chris never felt so sexually aroused. The hot blond man made his lust rise and he needed to feel more of his body. The brunet took the blond man's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then brought his hands to Wesker's ass and grabbed at hard, thus bringing him closer and forcing himself onto him. Their cocks were pressed to one another, making them feel delirious from all the grinding.

Chris loved the older's man body, it had no faults. "Oh fuck...Wesker, you are so damn perfect." He roughly kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. _Chris, you are more than qualified to be my partner: great body, full of energy and truly interesting. _Wesker released himself from the kiss and was now in need for more than just foreplay, he wanted to be taken. Chris snaked his hands inside his pants and was somehow able to poke Wesker's tight entrance with his finger.

Wesker howled, letting his head and entire back arch at the feeling. "God, Wesker, you like this don't you?" Chris was now smirking while he lightly bit his lover's neck. Wesker wanted more, so much more from his new and younger lover. "My room… it's the door to the left."

Chris was carrying his lover's trembling body until he reached the door. He kicked the door open and went to the bed to lay Wesker on it. The brunet undressed Wesker quickly and brought his lips to his chest. Chris licked Wesker's nipples, doing circular movement to both, and changing between them while stroking Wesker's dick.

Wesker was thrashing around. "Damn it Chris! Stop fooling around and fuck me already!" Wesker wanted to be fucked so badly. He never, ever, felt like this until he met Chris. Usually, he was the one on top of his partners!

"Oh Wesker, you make the hottest whore ever," Chris said to Wesker as he continued to stroke his cock. Wesker felt himself go red and said, "Don't ...say...such... lew...d thin...gs...Ah~" Wesker's hips were jerking automatically, he arched his beautiful back, bringing one of his arm up to his face to hide his embarrassed and lustful look while holding Chris's head in place.

"Well, I am on top, so maybe you should beg for it, captain..." Chris smirked. The captain was now provoked and replied, "I shall say this now…I am...not..you...r who...re..." Wesker felt like he was going to go crazy. He used every last drop of energy to flip them. "Christopher, you...are going to...pay..." Wesker forced the younger man's pants and underwear off, brought his lips to Chris' hard cock, and started licking the tip first. Chris felt a jolt of excitement and groaned, "oh, Wesker...ah~..more..."

Wesker smiled at Chris's reaction and engulfed all of Chris's cock in his mouth. He licked it and sucked it as if it was lollipop. Chris was raising his hips slowly in the same pace as Wesker, maintaining his head in place while bringing two of his own fingers in his mouth to suck them. Chris felt so damn good,_ almost as if my dick was melting his mouth..._

Saliva was now on both Chris' dick and on Wesker's hand. While doing his blowjob, he entered one finger in Chris's ass, turning it, and feeling Chris's ass sucking the finger in. Chris arched his back in response. Wesker wanted to be pleased now and stopped sucking his cock. Chris grunted in surprise at Wesker stopping his ministrations and took a look at Wesker's face. Wesker felt hot and demanded, "Chris I want you to fuck me..." Wesker bit his lower lip and blushed at how needy he sounded.

Chris looked at him and saw his lusty expression. "How do you want it? Front, sideways, from behind or riding me?" Wesker looked at him, his lips trembling, "I always was on top, but since I am injured, I'd like you not to use your dick...but your tongue..." Wesker went back to him, sat on Chris' mouth and showed his naughty asshole to Chris. "Please, take me Chris, I want to come..."

Chris smiled as he took Wesker's ass. He started off by making circular movements around his entrance and after he shoved his long, wet tongue in it, penetrating him. The wetness combined with the soft tickling touch of his tongue in the inside of his ass made the captain respond in several ways. Wesker was gasping and soon he was screaming in delight. "Oh fuck, Chris, ahh!" Wesker bit is lower lip, feeling his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage. _My ass is being satisfied by nothing more than a tongue! How come he's so good?_

Wesker was now impaling himself on Chris's tongue. He couldn't stop moving his hips. He didn't care about how slutty he sounded, he felt too good to give a shit. "Oh, fuck me, Chris, oh god!" Chris loved his cries and wanted to hear more of them. Chris kept Wesker in place with his right hand and used the left hand to grab captain's hardened cock and vigorously stroke it.

Wesker sped up his movements, feeling his ass clenching itself around the younger's man tongue. He was now arching his back and he honestly thought he was going to snap in two. Wesker's tongue was dangling out of his mouth and he lost himself in the powerful emotion of lust. He was moaning, crying, and loving every drop of pleasure he was experiencing. "...I am...going… To...COOOOMMMEEEE~" He released spurt after spurt of his seed on both himself and Chris.

Wesker got off Chris's mouth and rolled off right next to him, heaving, and recovering from the powerful orgasm he experienced. "You came and I didn't. You are not fair Wesker... you are so selfish..." Chris stared at Wesker intensively and started stroking his dick, playing with his hard and sensitive sex. "Ahh, fuck, Wesker..." He was moving his hip tantalizingly, licking his lips, and breathing hard. Chris's eyes were just slits, showing white as he was falling into madness from jacking off in front of Wesker.

Wesker observed him and felt chills running up and down his spine. _Damn, Chris is so fucking hot.' _Wesker gulped as he saw the younger man arch his back beautifully, letting his head wobble, and his tongue was out of his mouth. Some saliva dripped from the corners of his lips, and Chris was frantically breathing.

Chris didn't stop jerking himself. He was wantonly masturbating in front of his new lover and let out cries of pleasure. Then he licked two fingers of his left hand and started poking his asshole; trying his best to come as fast as possible when suddenly, Wesker went near him and started suck his cock. Chris was going crazy with lust. "Damn, Wesker don't …STOOOOOPP~!" Chris came but was still hard. The orgasm wasn't enough drain all of his stamina. "God...I still want to fuck..."

Chris saw Wesker get on top of him. _Huh? What is Wesker doing?_ Chris thought and couldn't help but ask what Wesker was doing. Chris asked his captain in concern, "What is it? Aren't you tired?" Wesker shrugged off the inquisition and French kissed him, his tongue battle against Chris's and then released the kiss.

"Thank you for your concern dear heart, but I am not the type of person who doesn't give back what was given to him," Wesker replied to his younger lover. He gently took the brunet's cock in his hand and inched it to his entrance. When the tip touched the entrance, he blushed madly at Chris. "Please use my body to soothe your pain." Chris was amazed by how sexy and cute Wesker was and gulped, "But, you are injured Wesker! I can't possibly fuck-" Wesker cut him right off.

"Chris, I don't care anymore! Seeing you masturbate, I got hard again. I want you to fuck me." He wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and stared at him for a long moment. _I owe Chris that much. I haven't had pleasure like this in so long…_

"Alright, hold on to me Wesker," Chris smiled as he said those words. He shoved two of his fingers in Wesker's mouth and Wesker sucked on them until they were moist. Then he brought those two naughty fingers to Wesker's asshole. "Wesker, relax okay, love?" Wesker was surprised by the tenderness Chris displayed. "Al...Alright, go ahead..." Wesker was shaking lightly because he never had someone tell him to relax before. Usually it's all about sex, not emotions. He never actually had sex while actually liking someone.

Chris then plunged the fingers in the hole, toying with it which in turn made Wesker grunt really sexily. "Ah~ Chris, aahh~ it feels so...good~" Wesker was sucking on a finger, moving his ass slowly on the younger's man fingers. _Okay, it's loose enough...time to start digging in._

Chris removed his fingers from Wesker's ass and brought his cock to the entrance, slowly incorporating it in. Chris's dick was large. _Damn...I think I am going to faint, aaahh~ I have to keep those sounds in...Or he'll pound me..! _But Wesker couldn't keep them muted for long.

After a moment, Chris's cock was inside, filling Wesker's ass. The younger man grabbed the blond's hips tightly. Looking at him, Chris said, "Wesker, go on, move. I'll support you. Let that naughty slut in you impale itself on my shaft." Chris had seen him trying to cover up the erotic sounds he wanted to release and smirked as Wesker was about to nag.

"Damn you Christopher, don't say...stuff..lik..e..that.. aahhh." Chris broke his promise as he was jerking his hips up and down in a painful, agonizing, and slow pace. Wesker couldn't take it; he started moving, rocking himself and pleasuring himself on Chris's dick; arching his back, raising his hands to slick his hair back, and watched Chris with his eyes full of lust.

Wesker didn't care about his wound anymore. The pain of the wound was erased by the pleasure he felt being stabbed by the hard and thick cock that was in his ass. Chris felt great. Wesker was so hot moving the way he did and Chris had to tease him more. He grabbed his cock and started playing with it. When Chris did this, he instantly felt Wesker's ass tense up. "Wesker...Do you want... to... Come…damn…I almost lost it there…"

"Pl...Please...Chris...Please..I want... release...This is great but...I want to come...ah~" Wesker was half gone, he wanted to finish this...and Chris flipped them over, he was now on top. "Alright my dear, wonderful looking whore..." He pulled out quickly. "Damn it, Chris...don't pull out like...that..ah..ah.."

Wesker was taken by surprise when Chris removed his cock. "Sorry, honey, I'll make it up to you, don't worry," Chris said to his horny lover. Chris then flipped Wesker on all fours. Wesker was shocked and embarrassed by this move. "Damn it, this is embarrassing Chris!"

"Damn, Albert, you are so cute when you are shy." He snickered and then brought his lips near Wesker's balls to lick them, lightly bite them, and sucked on them. "Oh...my fucking...god…Chris..." Wesker was now grasping the sheets tightly. Chris went ahead and made a trail of saliva going from the balls till he reached his asshole where he licked, and penetrated with his tongue again. Wesker was lost in pleasure and said, "CHHHRRRIIISSS! Oh my god, Ahh ahhh~"

Wesker was now thrashing wildly making Chris smirk as he took his tongue out. "Wesker, this will leave you sore in the morning. Forgive me...but I need to fuck you...hard..." Chris grabbed Wesker's hips and Wesker said, "wait, what-"and Chris entered quickly, filling his insides instantly making Wesker scream, "FUCCCKKK~!" He slumped on the bed unable to move. "Chr...is..."

Chris went on ahead and started fucking Wesker hard. "Oh, fuck yea...Wesker...I love you..." He brought one of his hands to Wesker's pulsing sex and stroked it while fucking him. Wesker was going insane. His mouth was open as he was trying to fill his lungs with air, his tongue was hanging there and he was shivering._ Love... love... love... oh my god, I love this feeling… more...so much more... _Chris was changing his pace: fast, slow, a bit faster, slower, agonizingly slow but now he was feeling like he was at the edge.

Wesker felt a tongue licking the tender flesh on top of his spine which made him buckle; he started moving faster on Christopher's dick. They were having an erotic ballet, their bodies touching, their sweat being mixed together. "Chris I am...going...to...come..." Wesker was at the brim and he looked behind him while side glancing his lover. "Please, come...inside... me... love..." Christopher was amazed at the view he just saw. It was too sexy.

"I am...almost... there..." Chris replied. He fucked him as fast as possible and both came in the same time. Chris pulled out of Wesker laid right next to his boss and now, lover. "Are you...okay...?" He asked, concern in his strained voice. "Never felt better...thank you Chris..." Albert smiled._ I...don't want him...to leave...I love him...but will he follow me? _

He looked so worried that Chris noticed it right away. "What is wrong Albert? Why such a look? Dear?" Chris asked, stressed all of a sudden.

"To tell the truth Chris... I have grown attached to you... but...I was asked by Umbrella… to... to..." Wesker never cried in his life but now he couldn't deny the fact he might lose the man he loved. "They want me to go in a mansion in two weeks: to retrieve some information that I have to give them afterward, then I need to destroy all the evidence and betray S.T.A.R.S... but I can't...I want you to come with me...please, please forever stay by my side..." Wesker's eyes were filling up... tears threatening to fall.

Chris didn't know how to take in all the information he just received. _He… has to betray S.T.A.R.S. Damn… Barry...But Wesker...is now my lover...I don't want to leave him...I love...him. The past few days, I realized that he's the one I want...so I will support him...I want to be with him... _

Chris got closer to Wesker and embraced him, whispering, "I am not going anywhere. I love you, Albert..." Chris kissed him on the cheek and Wesker for the first time in his life, shed tears of joy. "Thank you Chris. Thank you. I love you so much." Both men lay there, silently wondering what the future would hold for them.

Albert, who was a lot more tired than Chris, closed his eyes and fell asleep while Chris was in thought. _To trade my friends for my lover, is it fair? I kind of feel bad, but he's the one. I love him. I am sorry for this betrayal, but I can't leave him. If someone tries to get in my way, I will kill them. _On these thought, Chris hugged Wesker tightly and feel asleep, waiting for the next day.

* * *

A/N: So chapter 3 is finished, I hope you guys liked it Because now, I have to start the side story.  
see ya =3! Thank to Mori to have beta read =)!


	4. A Coffee, Umbrella and an Eerie Murder

A/N: Welcome back~!  
I Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3. Well, here it is! Chapter 4. YAY MORE PLOT~!  
Have a Good read.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

* * *

A young raven haired woman was stirring in her bed; she let out a tired sigh and rose from her sleeping position. The sun wasn't there but she had a habit of waking up early, it was in her blood. She fluttered her eyes open, stretched, and let go of a shaky breath. _What was this dream about? I am a grown woman; I shouldn't have nightmares about monsters and flesh eating humans, Zombies._ She was confused, but quickly shrugged it away and got off her bed.

The young woman was getting out of her night gown and glanced at her digital alarm clock, _five a.m._ She took a clean outfit, underclothes, and left the room, making her way to her bathroom. Entering the bathroom, she flipped the switch, letting the light flood the room. She dropped the outfit on the floor, went to the bathtub.

Before entering the tub, she stared at her naked form in front of the mirror door, seeing scars everywhere. _These scars, they remind me of everything I've been through; the pain, the sadness, the hate and the want to kill... In the end, why did I learn everything that I learned? It was wasted. The skills I have are all being used for the "Good" of this society_. _This country took away my family, executed them, and I was left in the care of an orphanage. I already knew all the fundamentals of the job my parents did. I kept it all inside and now here I am: the second-in-command of the "S.T.A.R. . Whatever, there is no point dwelling in my past anymore. I still hate my life. I should be an assassin or a spy, not a damn cop! _Every morning was the same, those same negative thoughts emerging from her in the morning and she was like a broken record.

The woman had a blank stare, but her eyes were full of sadness. She took a deep breath and she accessed her tub. Setting the water at cold, she flipped the switch for the shower head. The cold, pure transparent liquid rained on her, harsh cold water against her heated body.

She shivered for a second, and then got used to the shock of the difference of temperature. She was now fully awake, cleansing herself while meditating before heading to work.

After ten minutes, she got out, took her towel, and patted herself dry. She then dressed herself with her underclothes, then her outfit that was composed of a black tank top and black combat pants. She got out of the room then made her way down the stairs leading to the foyer. As soon as she got there, she stretched and started meditating some more, pushing away all her negativity and replaced them by positive and bright thoughts. Then she started her daily training. It was five until six as the phone rang. _What the? It's not even six a.m._

She got up, went to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello? Cynthia speaking." She was surprised when she heard who it was. "Hello, Miss Hirano, its Albert Wesker." The man spoke tiredly. "Captain, how may I help you this morning?" she replied, her voice clear and vibrant.

The blond was surprised by the fact she was already fully awake. "I wanted to know if you could take over today, I have some things to do and I can't be present… Also, as thanks for his help, I gave Christopher Redfield a holiday." She happily responded, "of course and I will do my job diligently, Sir! Please take all the time you need to recover." _Hmm, the rumor's true, Mister Redfield had gone to assist the boss for the last few days. Alright, I won't say anything today. I am still curious about all of this. But I won't ask. It's none of my business._

Albert was really curious and asked, "Why you are already up so early in the morning?" Cynthia answered without hesitating, "I rise up early because I like to meditate and I always train in the morning. I was brought up like that, Captain. Well Sir, if there is nothing else to be said, I will be hanging up now. I still need to make breakfast before leaving the house."

Wesker replied curtly, "Oh, of course. I am sorry to have disturbed you and thank you again, good day to you." _I am quite happy to have her as a right-hand; she is quite competent, sad to say she will die. What a shame._ Wesker thought while he waited for her to say something.

The young woman replied, "it was no disturbance, good day to you, Sir." She hung up the phone, trained a little more, and then she went to the kitchen. After eating her breakfast, she got out the house and made her way to her car.

* * *

While Cynthia went towards the R.P.D, a sore Wesker made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. _I hope everything is going to be okay at the R.P.D., actually I shouldn't even worry. She is more than capable and her skills are unrivalled when it came down to leading_. Wesker was now boiling the water and went back to his thoughts.

The blond man blinked, exhaled, and rubbed his eyes. He was still exhausted. _He did push my buttons right. So what should I do today? I should probably plan for Arklay Mountains. I won't bring Chris to the Arklay lab, even if Birkin is a 'friend', I can't trust him. Anyway, whenever Umbrella is involved, there are always unexpected events that happen. This is too dangerous; I will not let him come with me._

He took two cups, put instant coffee in them with some sugar, and poured water in one of them. He took a whiff and grimaced, _I wonder why I have normal quality coffee. I always buy it, but it's too early and I am too strained to go outside._ He moved to the fridge to get milk, poured some in, and then he mixed the liquid with a spoon that he laid on the table before he called Hirano.

He moved from the kitchen in his black boxers till he got to the big windows in the foyer. He had brought a black chair near the window that he sat on and crossed his legs. He was looking at the dark sky that was getting lighter by the minute. He sipped his coffee and relaxed enjoying the taste of caffeine. _No matter how cheap the coffee is, the taste of caffeine is the same._

Suddenly strong arms slipped around his waist and he received a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Wesker," Chris said while he rested his chin on Wesker's un-gelled hair. Wesker smiled at the brunet's warm presence. He closed his eyes and breathed in his smell. "Good morning Chris," Wesker replied as he brought his hands on top of Chris's and smiled. _As long as this man is breathing and he is near me, I need no one else. This city and everyone in it can die for all I care_.

"Do you want coffee, Chris? There is a cup in the kitchen. You just need to pour the water in it," Wesker spoke in a dopey tone. The brunet brought his head next to the blonde's, leaned against it and said, "that is a good idea, thank you for making it. I appreciate it." Before going back to the kitchen, Chris gently placed a kiss on Wesker's neck, releasing him, and started heading towards his cup of coffee.

Wesker immediately missed the younger man's warmth. He checked his hands and smiled, maybe this change in attitude is good. He was no longer a cold man, his heart was beating for someone and he didn't feel bothered by it. He never thought it could have been possible until now. He got up and went to the kitchen to see his lover.

* * *

As Hirano arrived into the parking lot, she saw Barry. _Well, guess I won't be alone like usual, not that I mind._ She parked herself near the entrance, got out the car and made her way to the 'S.T.A.R.S.' office. She opened the door leading to the office and was greeted by a grinning Barry. "Hello ma'am!"

His grin was contagious because she answered smiling as well, "Good morning Barry and please, no formality! You are older than me." Barry was a good man and she was happy that it was him and not Forest or Vickers or Frost. It's too early in the morning to listen to their topics which mainly is composed of ass, boobs and guns.

She started talking, "Well, I am going to get a coff-", the door opened and chief Irons stood there, imposing as ever. "Where is your captain, Miss Hirano?" He asked in a rush. The lady closed her eyes and responded, "I am taking over for today, he called me this morning asking for me to replace him for the day, so how may I help you with chief Irons?"

Chief Irons muttered something under his breath and stared at her. "Please follow me; I need to discuss something with you." He went on his way to his office. She turned her head towards Barry and said, "I guess the coffee will wait. I'll be back in a moment." _I wonder what happened_. She marched hurriedly towards the chief's office. Barry went ahead to the cafeteria and got himself and Hirano's coffee.

She opened the door of Irons's office, entered, then closed it. "How may I help you, Sir?" she asked professionally. "There was a particular murder yesterday," he answered. Naturally, she frowned at what he just told her. "There was a murder?" Do you have any details?" she asked.

Chief Iron handed her a file. "Please read this, I want you to get to the bottom of this." Chief Irons had said, concluding their meeting. "I understand. I will see what I can find Sir." She took the file and left his office, then rushed to her office. She got in and saw the entire "S.T.A.R.S." team, aside from Redfield and Wesker.

Cynthia went to her desk and dropped the file. She saw the coffee and smiled, took a sip, and said hello to everyone. It announced that today they were going to work on reports. She sighed when she heard them whine at what had to be done. "Look, let me read this file first. I'll see what we will do after, promise! " she said, hoping it will motivate everyone. She smiled when everyone said, "fine, fine".

* * *

Wesker and Chris talked about various things while leaning on a counter. Chris wanted to ask about Umbrella's secret for a while, so he spoke up and asked, "Wesker, can I know about the truth behind Umbrella?"

Wesker stared deeply in the brunet's eyes. "You won't tell anything to anyone, right?" the blond man interrogated. Chris smiled and replied, "Of course not. If I betray you, you will have to ... terminate me... I won't say anything to anyone, I promise!" The blond man was surprised by what the brunet said. He knew what to expect if he were to betray him. "I know you won't say anything. Chris, you know you have my complete trust. So to answer your question: Umbrella is a cover. Umbrella might create pharmaceutical products that work for various diseases but they also work on shadier projects," Wesker replied.

"What kind of shady work?" Chris couldn't help but ask. Wesker smiled at his curiosity and said, "They made a virus out of Ebola. With that new strain, they created B.O.W.s. Umbrella was created to pose as a pharmaceutical company."

Chris's eyes widened and spoke, "B.O.W.s?! I thought that only existed in movies, but they were able to make Bio Organic Weapons? They are totally breaking the law. That's pretty crazy. So Umbrella is part of a conspiracy. Does the city know about all of this?" Chris asked. Wesker nodded slowly at Chris. "The mayor does know about all of this and allowed it; he is being paid a lot by Umbrella to keep his mouth shut. Even Chief Irons is paid a lot by one of the researchers."

Chris frowned as he processed everything he was hearing and sighed a breath of relief. "Good thing my sister isn't here. She wouldn't be safe." Wesker arched a brow and asked,"Why is that?" Chris replied briskly, "Well if Umbrella messed up and there is a spill, I wouldn't want to my sister to get any of the diseases they create."

Wesker smiled and responded, "Indeed, you are quite right. They aren't really ethical either. Before I forget, I will tell you this as well: They test on anything from small animals to human beings. For you to follow me...You will have to sacrifice your soul Chris. Are you ready for this?" Wesker inquired, bringing his hand to smoothly caress Chris's face. Chris leaned onto it and observed the older man while saying, "You already have my soul. My love for you blinds everything. Be it ugly or beautiful, nothing matters as long as you are here with me."

Chris took Wesker's hand, brought it to his lips while closing his eyes, and kissed his palm. "I am yours to keep Wesker and I already promised you that I'd stay with you forever." Wesker's eyes widened at Chris's display of love. The blond man blushed, grabbed Chris, and heaved him up to make him sit on the counter. Chris wrapped his legs around Wesker and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Chris stared at him and smiled. They lovingly kissed each other, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

The second-in-command was reading the document the Chief gave her, instead of Albert. _What the hell? A body found in the outskirts of Raccoon city in the Victoria Lake District. The body was mutilated. It had bite marks, torn off limbs, and judging from this photo, the person was frightened. Pure fear was carved in his face. This is pretty disturbing; could it be a wild animal? It can't be a cannibal right? A religious sect maybe… _She really didn't have enough grounds to actually start off the investigation. _I guess this call's for a brainstorming._

She got up and spoke, "Okay, everyone! Attention!" Everyone looked at her curiously. Forest asked, "Oh, is something up? Are we going to go outside and patrol? Or train?" The raven haired woman shook her head, making her hair sway around. "Sorry, we are not doing that." Forest grimaced and she made a shy smile. "I just received a file with a picture, please pass it around. I'll read the report out loud to you all. I want to do a brainstorming. The more heads we have thinking about this, the easier this will be to figure out." They were passing the picture around and the 'Captain' heard grunts of disgust all around.

Everyone looked at her for an explanation and she read the file. "On the night of May first, a mutilated body was found on the outskirts of Raccoon's Victoria Lake District. Half of the face was torn off, one leg was taken away, and the heart was half eaten. This man was reported to be missing two days ago. End of the report. I don't know what to think of this. I think everyone noticed the fear that the victims face showed? What are your thoughts on this?" she asked.

Everyone was puzzled at this. They understood what happened, but it was so weird and eerie. Rebecca couldn't say anything, there were no symptoms and she was a medic. If she had no scientific facts, she couldn't do anything. Jill thought of something and spoke, "maybe a religious cult? They have to eat human flesh to have powers or what's not."

"Good guess Valentine. I thought about that too, but it seems too farfetched. It was the best explanation I came up with myself." 'The boss' retorted. Barry spoke, "could it be a wild animal? But I have to say, that I never saw an animal that violent. So I doubt this hypothesis." Then Frost and Forrest were laughing on their little corner, "maybe it's like…Zombies…ppfftt…" The two grown men cracked up. "This is serious! Seriously... Zombies…whatever…" The young woman reprimanded them by giving them Wesker's and Redfield's share of the reports to do. "Aww! Fuck me, man! This is your fault Forest!" Joseph whined. "Oh! Fuck off, Frost! You found the idea funny too!" Forest retorted.

The rest of the team laughed at the two who were bickering. The phone rang and Jill went towards it to answer it. The raven haired woman looked out the window in thought. _I wish our lives could continue on like this forever. When I leave this place; I'll miss these moments._ She took a small breath and softly smiled at the sky hoping for the future; wanting it to be bright for each and everyone in this room and in this city.

* * *

While the S.T.A.R.S. was trying to find out more about their current case, the two lovers passed the day together planning for the Spencer estate. "Alright, so I know the place by heart. Chris, all you have to do is deceive whoever makes it to the mansion. Then you come to find me and we'll go to the underground lab together." Wesker confidently said. "And what then? We get the documents; activate the self-destruct sequence and leave?" Chris asked. The plan s_eems easy enough. I still feel bad for everyone though._ Chris frowned at the thought of betraying his team. He was righteous six days ago. A virtual knight in white armour screaming "JUSTICE" at every turn. But since he met Wesker, his priorities changed. He didn't care about doing the right thing or the world anymore.

"Chris? What is it? Is something wrong?" Wesker asked worried. Chris snapped out of his trance, smiled, and shook his head. "I am fine, don't worry." Wesker observed him; _you are a terrible liar, dear heart. He might feel a tinge of regret of betraying everyone, but he's strong enough to acknowledge everything I told him. I know he won't betray me. _

"Oh Wesker, I need to go to my apartment. I'll be back in two hours or so. I want to get some of my personal belongings." Chris said while heading towards the bedroom and started to get dressed. Wesker followed him inside.

"Sure, I'll see you in a while then Chris. Take care and be careful," Wesker replied as he moved towards the bed and laid on it. "I am going to take a nap, so take my keys. They are in my combat pants. I am not planning to get out the condo today," Wesker replied.

Chris smiled and walked towards Wesker. He bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'll be home soon and I'll see you in a bit." Chris said as he made his way to the door. He opened it and walked out the condo. Then he closed the door and locked it. Chris went to his car and left the underground parking lot going towards his apartment.

The blond man was falling fast asleep as he thought of one particular word, '_Home_'... He fell asleep smiling at the fact Chris felt at home with him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to Review or not.  
Yea I know, I destroyed Righteous Chris, LOL~!  
Anyways, until next time, take care.


	5. Dirty and Nasty!

A/N: Hello~!  
How is everyone doing, I am sorry I didn't update this in so long! Anyways, Chapter five is finally rendered.  
I had a hard time structuring this chapter. Changing between Hirano, Chris and Wesker was a drag. Time inconsistencies and such, I tried to fix those.  
Well, in any case, I have to say that after 1 or 2 chapters, things are going to move faster. I hope you enjoy this. And I hope the lemon scenes aren't too explicit for viewers eyes XD! Okay, yea title sucks, I am bad at finding them! But at least it say's what it has to say... right? You'll get it when you read the chapter!

Have a good read!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil.

* * *

After an entire morning of brainstorming, the S.T.A.R.S. unit dispersed and went back to their routine. Aside for the 'Captain', who was too curious to know what happened. _Now that I think of it, wasn't there a murder one month ago? _Her thoughts were processing older events. _We were supposed to see the body, but they said that it was transferred from autopsy right after they found it._ _Raccoon City Hospital, they must have had the body, right? Maybe I should go and see what I can find there. The recent body must still be there, I hope._ On that thought, she left the office and quickly made her way to the car.

* * *

Chris made it to his apartment after two hour. _Damn traffic, I should already be on my way to Wesker's. I guess I'll be late._ Inside his place, he went to check his answering machine to hear a clear, happy and soft voice. He smiled as he heard Claire's message. It went as follows: "Hey big bro, it's me Claire-bear. Damn you, pick up the phone stupid! Anyways, I just wanted to check on you. Anyways, I'll talk you soon, ciao!"

The message ended and Chris tried to call back, to find out her that line was out. Her phone had been disconnected. _Did she forget to pay her phone? Oh well, whatever is the problem, I'll try calling later_. He hung up, went to his bedroom and got undressed. He went to one of drawers to get some clean pants, a shirt, and underwear before going to the bathroom. The young man took a quick shower, washing himself. He lost himself in his thoughts as the warm liquid poured on him. _So this is the last time I'm staying here. Good thing I didn't bring much with me, not that I had much to begin with. Doubt I'll miss anything in here; I'll just bring some clean clothes._

After around ten minutes, he got out and dried himself with a clean towel. Then he went ahead and dressed himself. The brunet returned to his room, took a duffel bag from the closet, and started filling it with some of his personal belongings and clothing. Clean pants, shirts, and underpants were being thrown onto the bed. While looking at the content that filled the drawer, he found one particular piece of clothing. _Ah! This is the sleeveless leather jacket that I was going to give to Claire! _It was red with a Valkyrie patch on the back. It looked like it was declaring war and on top of it was written 'Let Me Live' in black lettering. He shoved it in the duffel bag with the rest of his personal stuff.

_Okay, I should be heading back to Wesker's condo; I have more than enough clothing for two weeks. Since I am late, I could do some shopping before going home... or at least window-shop. _He took his duffel bag, went towards the door intent on leaving, but something attracted his eyes. It was a picture frame with a photo of him and his family. _Well, this feels stupid, but I can tell them goodbye for good now. I'll see Claire soon and I'll give her the new jacket. Then we will go our separate ways until the next time we'll meet again. There is no more looking back now. My family is Wesker and no one else._ He left the apartment without taking that picture frame, leaving everything behind him as he locked the door of his apartment for the last time.

* * *

Cynthia made her way to the Raccoon City Hospital where her captain was once recovering. She drove in the unpopulated parking lot and then she got out of her car. Marching towards the front door, she thought about the way she would engage the conversation with the receptionist. _I could just pull out my badge and ask if I could go to the morgue or I could lie and say that I knew the person. I might as well see if how the receptionist is today. I'll determine how to proceed then._

She was now inside the hospital and the smell of chemicals hit her nose and she frowned, she didn't like it. She knew it was necessary, but it still was a horrible stench. Behind the 'too clean' smell were cleverly hidden deaths, diseases, wounds, sadness, grief, sorrow, and broken hearts. She went to the receptionist area and spoke in a clear voice, "Hello Miss." The blond woman saw Cynthia and replied, "good evening, welcome to the Raccoon City Hospital. How may I help you?" Cynthia observed her, she seemed happy but her eyes said otherwise, she was tired. _I guess I'll go straight to the point,_Hirano thought annoyed. She didn't want to use authority and show the badge.

The raven haired woman put her hand in her purse and swiftly took out her badge, flipped it open, and told the blond woman in a firm yet soft voice, "there was a body that was found near Victoria lake, I'd like to see it if it's still possible. I am investigating the murder, but our R.P.D. is quick to send the bodies away."

The blond lady was surprised by the quick use of the badge, but shrugged. She checked a list of numbers and dialed one. Cynthia heard her speak, "yes, someone from the R.P.D is investigating a body that was received yesterday or today, early in the morning..." She paused and then replied to the person, "alright, I will inform her. Thank you for the information, good day." She put the receiver back in place and looked at the client while saying, "please head towards the morgue and take this," and she lent her a visitor card. "You will need this to go through the restricted areas." Cynthia brought the badge set the badge back in the purse and took the card and pinned it on her black tank top. She smiled and thanked the secretary before quickly moving towards the morgue.

* * *

Wesker woke up several hours after Chris left, sat up on the bed and frowned, yawned, and just sat there. He squeezed his eyes shut and stretched, sighing. _I haven't procrastinated like this in years, it does feels nice and I guess I should enjoy it. I'll be returning to work tomorrow._

He probed the bullet wound and barely felt anything. It didn't hurt anymore. He had a beaming smile. _I have recovered, one or two more days and it will be fully healed and I won't have to worry about work. Now that I think about it, Irons didn't call so I assume everything went smoothly with Hirano. Good thing she is as competent as the rest of the group. _

He checked the digital clock on his nightstand. _It's been five hours already, where is Chris? _He thought as he frowned his brow. He shook his head and grinned as his hair swayed out of place. He slicked them back into place. _I am ridiculous. Why am I even worrying about him, he's grown adult. I don't have to look after him and I should have a little more faith in him. Anyways, I need to find something to kill time._

Wesker get out the bed and went to one of his many libraries to take some books, he took three at random and went back to the bed. After reading a little, he re-fell asleep.

* * *

After checking out the overhead directions panels and asking the personnel for information on how to get to her destination, she made it to the morgue. _Why is it that hospitals are like damn mazes?! _She thought, annoyed. She knocked on one of the double door and someone responded by walking towards her. The man opened the door, "Hello, you must be the one investigating on the body we received this morning." The older man slyly checked her out.

Cynthia looked back at the man and gave him a smile, "I am the one, indeed. Cynthia Hirano, second commander of the S.T.A.R.S." She brought her arm mid-way towards him and he completed the friendly handshake. "Pleased to meet you" She released his grasp, finishing the self-introduction. "I am Dr. Unser, please follow me. I will take you to Jason Anderson."

They slowly walked to the pull-out drawers; Dr. Unser checked it quickly and pulled one drawer out revealing a dirty corpse of a man. Cynthia was horrified,_ well seeing a picture and watching the real thing is totally different_. She blinked and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The shaken woman looked at the poor victim and observed him. _The bites are clearer than in the photo, they're are really deep and it is almost as if the assailants ripped or tore off the meat from body part with teeth,_ she noticed and then she felt herself shake at the gruesome thought. She noted the head, the skull was smashed and the brain was heavily damaged, _they even ate some of the brain. Oh my god, this is nasty!_ She decided to focus on the missing leg_; the monsters that did this have so much strength._

Her tongue was hitching to talk, "Dr. Unser, what kind of wounds do you think these are made from? I have thought of two things but they seems so unnatural that it's seems unreal. " The doctor thought for a moment, spinning around the question, analyzing it from every corner. "It is the first time I have seen these kinds of wounds. If I didn't know better, I'd say wolves. I don't think wolves are that ferocious even if they're in the wild."

The doctor saw the woman frown at his answer. "Honestly, I do not know what you are dealing with. It is like you said, it is unreal. I can't tell you what did this, and I am sure that there are no wolves in the city or in its outskirts." The young lady looked at the doctor and sighed, since even if she saw what the damage was, nothing told her who or what did it.

"Alright, so it might be an animal, but do you think a human could also do this, like a cannibal freak?" The doctors eyes widen and he coughed, "If that were the case, it would be sick. But I was told humans under certain circumstance could indeed have that much force. I really hope that this is not the case." The young woman had no other questions; everything she needed to know was answered and those answer spitted in her face: unnatural, unreal and impossible.

She looked at the doctor and smiled at him, "Alright last question, any traces of drugs in the blood?" The doctor shook his head but he did mention to her about something weird in his blood, remnants of a weird virus but that the quantity was too small to make a sample. She knew nothing about science, so she frowned and gave the man a puzzled expression. She stared at the doctor, thanked him for his time and collaboration. They shook hands and he told her that the body was to be cremated. She nodded her head and said that it was for the better. The woman left the morgue going towards the reception absently thinking.

Her brain was wreaking havoc, the voice in her head told her that this case makes no sense unless she took all the notions of realistic and shove it out the window and bring on the monsters and any paranormal activities. She didn't want to believe the dream she had the day before, but a part of her felt like it was the case. _No, nein, non! This makes no sense and I will not admit to such things as monsters or zombies or demons or devils. It is impossible but how do I face this case, none of it makes sense unless I can rely on the cannibal lead._

Aside the cannibal lead, there was the virus the man talked about but she had no proof of it. She sighed as she arrived to the reception and saw that the blond employee was replaced by a pretty brunette, "Hello there, I came here to give this back." Cynthia un-clipped the visitor card from her tank top and gave it to the receptionist who took it gently. The brown haired girl thanked her and Cynthia left the premises, striding towards her car, while looking at the sky in annoyance. _I feel that this case is going to be hell, I am so skipping the rest of the day._ As soon as she got in the car, she went home disgruntled, unsatisfied of her findings.

* * *

Wesker snored and wake up. He blinked is eyes, felt like he had saliva on the corners of his mouth and he whipped it out with the back of his hand._ Arrgg, I feel stiff_... The blond man was dazed, _arrrgghh, My mouth is dry, I want a cup of water then I'll take a bath. I might as well change the sheets and put the laundry to wash before taking the bath._

He got up, went to the kitchen and drank a bit of water. _I slept too much_. The poor man was so drowsy he didn't notice how late it was. He strode to his room to the dirty sheets out, dropped them on the floor then he installed the new ones.

He took his dirty clothing and the dirty sheets that he left on the floor and went to his bathroom. When he passed the door to the right in his room, he arrived in his bathroom. There was another room in the bathroom that leads to the laundry room. He went there, left his dirty laundry on the washing machine and then removed the last piece of clothing on him, throwing it with the rest on the machine.

He gracefully walked out the room and went to a huge, square tub. There was a step where he carefully rest one of his knees and turned the handles, letting the water flow out the faucet. He stayed there, waiting and checking the temperature.

Wesker was now in his bath, the warm liquid swaying around him as he shifted from his position. He let go of all his thought, taking his bath sponge on which he dabbed body wash gel on and started cleaning himself. He closed his eyes and was exhaling a breath as he was relaxing, humming and thinking about his brown haired friend, _I have been in here for one hour, he's so late._He was enjoying the smell of cleanness that engulfed him as heard a soft click. He immediately opened his eyes in excitement, "Chris?" he called out.

"Yea, sorry I am late Albert. Where are you?" The brunet asked as he was walking towards the kitchen. "In the bathroom," Wesker replied loudly. Chris put some takeout on the table then went to their room. He left his duffel bag on the bed and entered the bathroom to find his man naked body in the tub. His breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't remove his stare, it was glued to the chiseled body Wesker had.

The young man blushed furiously and gulped. _Oh come on Chris, you had sex yesterday! Snap out of it, you just took a shower. _His thoughts were in the gutter; he went towards Wesker, whose eyes widened at the view of Chris's lustful stare. Chris bent down, took the blonds man chin and brought it near his own face, kissing him tenderly. "I'm home," Chris then brushed a blond lock out of his lovers face; he was fighting the urge of just jumping him.

"Welcome back home love," Wesker replied satisfied by the brunet's actions. Chris took a moment to calm himself, "I brought some take-out since I was running late anyways. And I did have your keys; I thought that you wouldn't leave the place without locking. Oh, about yesterday, do you feel any better? Since, I guess…" Chris scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed. "I was a bit too rough, I am sorry about that"

Wesker stared at him and couldn't stop grinning. _Goddamn; this boy never ceases to surprise me. He's so adorable. _"No need to apologize Chris. You are the only person that made me feel complete. No woman or man was able to make me experience what you made me feel yesterday. You are the first person I ever truly opened up to. Anyway, you made me feel good and alive since you came to me." Wesker took the young man's hand and put it on his chest, right on top his heart. Chris closed his eyes as he felt small steady 'thumps' underneath his hand. "My heart beats for you. So don't ever apologize for something you did right. Did I make myself clear?"

Chris blushed as he opened his eyes and slowly nodded. "I...um...I mean..." Chris couldn't stop stammering at what Wesker just told him. Chris took a huge intake if air and tried to stabilize is heartbeat that was running wild. "Yes, Wesker, you made yourself very clear, Sir!" Wesker let out a purring laughter at the sudden outburst and Chris eyes widen and he felt chills running down his spine._ Damn it... why is it that whatever that man does, the result is always so damn sexy? It's just laughter... yet I can't stop trembling... come Chris deep breathe, take in as much air as humanly possible... no no, GULP IN AS MUCH AIR POSSIBLE!_ Suddenly Chris took another swallow of the heated air around him, but this time he felt dizzy for a minute. The sudden intake of heat in his body wasn't comfortable.

"Well enough of that, I am going to get out the tub. I feel so sluggish though." Chris extended his arm and glanced around, checking out the bathroom. He found a nearby towel that he took with his available hand as the other was being used by the blond man who pushed himself up to his full height. When Chris looked back towards Wesker he immediately side glanced, gave him the towel and waited for the older man to wrap it around his waist. _Why am I reacting like this, I already saw him... naked... _His heartbeat started acting up again, _oh_ _my god, I feel like a retard, these impulses. I have to control THEM!_

Wesker got out the tub and stared at Chris who seemed to have spaced out. "Chris?" The smaller man didn't respond; his eyes and brows were twitching as if the interior debate with himself was annoying him a lot. Wesker went to his room, sneezing at the cooler temperature of the room. He tapped his body dry with his towel and put some sweat pants on, not caring about wearing any underwear. He made his way back to the bathroom to find the poor kid still in his thoughts._ Well, I guess I could tease him. He is so prudish; it's weird that he is the one who topped me just yesterday. I really thought he was bolder: Hard, strong and resistant. I can't deny the fact he is super cute acting like this. Anyways, what time... Oh crap, it's already 7 pm, I passed my entire day sleeping. Well, it's one time in my life, it's not too bad, it's not like I am lazy... Right? Oh, whatever, I have to bring Chris back from which ever galaxy that got a hold of him._

While Chris was still in his mind debating with himself, Wesker slid behind him, wrapped his arm around the younger man, and gently, yet forcefully, nibbled his ear. He tugged the ear a bit and suddenly he felt Chris tremble a bit and saw him gulp. Chris came back to the present. "What are you doing Albert?" the brunet asked timidly.

"Well, you spaced off so far across the galaxy, I had no choice to bring you back," the older man replied as he let go of his man and started to make his way out the bathroom. Chris checked the older man and smiled. _Ah crap, I can't stop smiling. His back and that crack, God he's hot. He really knows how to be eye candy, those saggy sweat pants are hanging on his hips so damn loosely_. He heard a faint voice, "Chris?" From outside the bedroom, so he made his way outside the room and went to the kitchen since Wesker wasn't in the main room.

"Albert, what is it?" Chris asked as he arrived in the kitchen. "Are we eating? I am so hungry." Chris froze in place. "Chris what is it?" Chris just went to a chair and sat down. "It's nothing, haha. Let's eat" _Oh god, I can't believe this... I am rock hard... Gah... damn your body Wesker. Damn YOU and those stupid low baggy sweat pants that show so much delicious skin. I am starting to feel delirious!_

Wesker took a moment to set the table and then they ate. There was an awkward silence at first but then Chris started a conversation. "Is the food to your liking? I didn't want you leaving the condo and sadly I am not as wealthy as you, so I couldn't really get anything bet-" Chris was cut off by Wesker instantly, "It's fine, do not fret over it. It's been a while since I ate Chinese, it's edible. Aside from that, are you okay? You seem really uptight, dear. "

Wesker was concerned and Chris saw that. "I am fine, really. I guess I am a little nervous because of the mission. Anyways, I was wondering if..." Chris paused while he took a bit of the general tso chicken. "I really want to hear you play the piano." Wesker was taken aback and blinked his eyes several times before giving a heart-warming smile. "Sure, it would be my pleasure. I have to apologize though, I am rusty. I have not played for a long time." The brunet smiled nervously, scratching his nose. "I don't mind. I am sure you can remember everything you learned."

Wesker sighed as he saw that his young friend was stalling. _Chris, Chris, Chris... You can't hide whatever you are hiding forever... _The blond man suddenly stared intensely at the poor boy's eyes, who gulped at the intense stare. The brunet started evading the eye contact that was made seconds later, proving to Wesker that he was indeed shying something away. "Ok, that's it, if you are not going to say what's wrong. I'll find out by myself." Wesker got up and made his way to the brunet who was taken aback from the boldness Wesker showed.

_Oh crap, stupid awkward body of mine, I hate you. How can you get so excited, it's just a chest... and those dangerously low sweat pants that is showing a little too much skin, those pants stop right over his dick. My hormones are going through the roof and he seems like he isn't excited at all. This is embarrassing!_Those thought processed at lightning speed and it was still too late to do anything, Wesker just took him by the shoulder and pushed him, making the chair squeal a bit.

Wesker smirked at the sight of the bump that formed in the boy's pants. "Well, well, well, you could have just said you were in the mood, honey..." He checked Chris as the young boy puffed his cheeks in protest and look at the side. "You just finished washing; I didn't want to dirty you."

Wesker contemplated the man who was sitting before him with bump and couldn't help himself. "Well, I'll enjoy myself while your pouting for nothing. Take those the pants off boy." Chris' eye widen at what he just said, "Wait a minute-" Wesker had already unbuckled the belt. His hand glided to his favourite toy; and he pulled it out roughly, making Chris sing some his favourite high pitched notes. _Well, if I do this, he will owe me one. Why am I born so devious?_

"Damn you Wesker! Don't be so rough!" The brunet had closed his eyes at the shock as he felt has dick being yanked out of its place. C_an't say it isn't nice to have it being outside of the pants .It was way too tight in there. It was kind of painful having that fabric rubbing against my throbbing organ._ He felt a sudden rush of heat passing through his already stimulated body.

When he opened his eyes, Wesker was on his knees watching him with his grey-blue eyes, who seemed clouded with a bit more than just lust. There was something in his eyes that told him to relax, to enjoy and to feel better. He couldn't breathe anymore; his breaths were caught in his throat as he realized that Wesker was doing it so that he didn't feel constricted, that the feeling of excitement would fade.

Chris felt a slight chill coursing his body as the blond rubbed the head of his dick with his thumb, squeezing the hard organ occasionally, making a bit of the pre-cum come out. Chris felt his body tense and Wesker started moving his now naturally wet hand upwards and downwards. "Fuck..." Chris struggled to keep at least one eye opened while other closed, he breathed through his tightly clenched jaw. His chest rising and lowering has he was inhaling and exhaling short quick pants.

Wesker smiled at every reaction Chris had made ever since he started playing with his hard cock. He continued the simple task with one hand. The other hand went to one of his balls that he started poking, squeezed then messaged. More cries came out the brunet's mouth making the older man heave hard, as he himself was trying to keep calm. He did this to relieve Chris after all, not to have a complete sexual experience.

But the older man did find the task pretty hard. _Tsk, this is tedious. How the hell could I not want to have full intercourse? The boy is young and vigorous, I love a challenge but I guess I am the one who involved him this time, again. I never noticed he was so easily smitten by my looks. Well, I am hot after all and I know it. Anyways, the task at hand, I should finish it._ Brushing all the thoughts away, he brought his mouth to the other ball and started licking it slowly. Chris let out another small dose of natural dampness string out of his head that helped the stroking hand slide a lot easier.

"Ekk..."A short shriek came out of the trembling lips of the light brownish haired man. "Wesker... I have to come... make me come..." Chris started shaking his hip uncontrollably, forcing himself in the blond man's hand, and tantalizingly swaying his pelvis.

Wesker closed his eyes as he was satisfying the younger man, _I have to keep control_. After what seems like an eternity; he brought the hard, soiled dick to his mouth, engulfing it. The brunet brought his hands to Wesker scalp, messaging it, encouraging him to go and finish the job. The younger man was very much enjoying the moment, letting out groans and moans as he was arching his back. The brunet also felt the blond man shudder under his touch.

The older man proceeded to bob his head up and down while he was squeezing Chris's balls. He took one of Chris' legs and placed it on one of his shoulders, giving himself more space. _Wesker is indeed skilful at everything, even his damn blowjobs feel great. Fuck... I feel bad now though. I should give it to him too, but I know he does it because he triggered it. If I came back on my decision, he'll think that I don't know what I want. Next time, I'll pay him back for this. Meanwhile, let's just enjoy this and stop thinking, I can't focus. _At that point Chris couldn't really think anymore, all he wanted was to come and he felt it was going to be soon.

Wesker sucked fast and hard, moving making circular movements with his tongue, lightly pressing his teeth on the boy's shaft. Wesker's hands snaked around his body one on his chest, playing with his nipples while the other managed to find and access to his rear end. He slipped two fingers in, moving them, poking and probing him until the young man couldn't stop shaking wildly. His cheeks were pink, his eyes were clouded with lust, and his lips were quivering. Chris was wearing the cutest, embarrassed look.

"I am going to come, Wesker." The blond man left the nipple alone and took a hold of one of Chris's hands and he bit the head slightly harder. "AAAAHHHHHHHH..." Chris burst at the sudden bite and let out a massive load in Wesker's mouth, who was taking it all in. Every fiber of Chris' body loosened up and went limp. Wesker finished drinking up all of Chris' juice, so he let go of the dick that was now relaxed. Wesker wiped the corner of his mouth and looked at Chris. "Any better Chris?" he asked playfully.

"I feel a little more than better, my bad boy," the brunet smirked tiredly at the older man. "Well, at least you feel better. This just means you owe me one next time," the blond grinned gleefully and the brunet blinked. "Wait a minute, you planned this from the start? Oh my god, I thought you did it for me but now... Well, don't expect mercy from me next time we fuck, I swear I'll tie you and play with your body until your dried up old man!" Chris was bright red of embarrassment, crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks again while looking at the opposite side of Wesker.

"Aww, damn it, you are so cute Chris, especially when you are pouting. I could just eat you up all over again." Wesker hugged his precious young lover, wrapping his naked arm around his neck. "GGRRRR, Get off me, you ol' perverted man. I'LL END YOU". Chris got up and stomped his feet away, towards the bedroom still pouting. "Awww, don't be like that Chris, I was just teasing you a little bit, come back lovely." The older man followed two feet away, biting his lips not to laugh. "I am going to tease you a lot tonight!" Wesker said in a really happy tone.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Chris got under the huge comforter, undressed himself and stayed under it not revealing one bit of his body. Wesker looked with his mouth gaping, a slight pinch in his heart. He said making his way to the bed, "aww, I am sorry, don't kick me out the bed." He climbed on the bed, pinning the boy in place under him, only the comforter separating them. "Come on, I am sorry to have teased you. Come on show me your face angel." The comforted started to move, a little, shyly even and Chris slowly moved his face from under there. He only revealed half of his flushed pink face, cute and adorable wet eyes. _Damn him and his cute, adorable and dorky embarrassed face. _"I am sorry, so don't be mad anymore, okay? Anyway, we work tomorrow, we have to sleep early."

Albert was trying to coax his flustered friend. "Fine, I forgive you, you big loser." Chris grimaced and smiled sweetly making Albert's heart skip a beat. _I guess he's easy to ask forgiveness from, I'll take him over any girl anytime! I so love him, he so cute!_ Wesker got under the comforter and tickled Chris's sides; the brunet laughed and started to attack him too. After the tickle war was done, they hugged and dozed off. One day less until they were going to leave the normal world and enter the underground.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's done. I hope you liked it and I have to say this is the longest chapter I did till now, 5 k word... uurrkk  
I don't know why I made it so fluffy at the end...  
But I found the idea of Chris getting a extra fast boner and be embarrassed by it so cute, I just couldn't resist writing that!  
And OMG Wesker with low hips baggy sweat pants... NNGGGHHH~! XD  
and I did kinda destroyed their characters didn't I... SORRY .!  
Well, until next time and take care people.


End file.
